1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronizing mechanism and a transmission having the synchronizing mechanism.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Patent Application No. H01-100957 discloses a conventional transmission having a synchronizing mechanism in which an oil supply pipe is used to supply lubricating oil discharged by an oil pump to the synchronizing mechanism. More specifically, the lubricating oil is supplied to an engagement surface of a coupling sleeve that engages with a shift fork and to parts disposed adjacent to side surfaces of the coupling sleeve (i.e., a synchronizer ring, a clutch gear, and the like).
In such conventional transmission, the oil supply pipe includes a plurality of aperture parts for supplying the lubricating oil at positions that correspond to positions of the coupling sleeve when the coupling sleeve is in, for example, a neutral state and gear-shifting states, respectively. Thus, when the lubricating oil is supplied to the engagement surface of the coupling sleeve that engages with the shift fork from one of the aperture parts of the oil supply pipe, the lubricating oil can be supplied to the synchronizer ring and the clutch gear from the other aperture parts.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved synchronizing mechanism and transmission having the same. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.